


careful

by chasingblue57



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingblue57/pseuds/chasingblue57
Summary: “So are you busy on Thursday night?” Noa invites Mario to a Waverly game. Jesse comments.





	

“Apparently as part of this team doctor thing, I occasionally get tickets to the games that I’m not on duty for,” Noa states, sans any kind of hello or preamble, sliding in next to Mario where he’s riffling through a set of charts at the nurse’s station. Their shift has barely started and it’s a Tuesday, which means that the ER is blissfully calm for what will likely be a fairly short period of time. “So are you busy on Thursday night?”

Surprised, Mario looks up from the paperwork he’s been scanning through, trying to discharge a patient who definitely could have waited to see their regular doctor in the morning. “I can be,” he answers distractedly, staving off a smile as he glances up to find her watching him, dark eyes sharp and one brow arched in question. “Trying to make sure you don’t look stupid when you have to actually talk to the players?” He gives into the urge to grin now, just that wolfishly amused quirk of a smile as she rolls her eyes at him.

“I mean, I can put them back together without understanding the foul they just got, but if it makes you feel cool and many to explain sports, I guess you can enjoy your consolation prize for not getting the job.”

The quirk of his grin splits wide open on his corresponding laugh, head shaking as Mario scratches a few last notes into his patient file before dropping it back onto the counter. “I’m driving,” he tells her, as if it would at all impact the fact that he’s going (he was already sold at ‘are you busy’).

“Whatever makes you feel better,” but she’s ducking her head on her own wild grin as she walks off to check on one of her patients, leaving Mario to sift through the remaining charts for his next case.

“Careful Dr. Savetti.” Jessie pipes up from behind the counter. Surprised, Mario glances over to him, to see Mama beaming knowingly, “that one will break your heart if you’re not careful.”


End file.
